A Ghost in the Stars
by thefandomtrashcan
Summary: How could anyone, especially the caring Mabel, live with the crushing guilt that they alone caused the apocalypse? An apocalypse where innocent people had lost their lives, their home, or their will to live? Mabel made herself a promise to stop anyone else from getting hurt, by any means necessary. request by barbacar. weirdmeggdon AU (RE UPLOADED FOR EDITING PURPOSES!)


A/N: Hello everybody! I am taking a small break from my main story "Of Northwests and Pines" To write this fic as a request from Barbacar. This may turn into something more, but as for now it remains a VERY LONG one shot. Hope you enjoy! (rated T because Gore, Violence, Death, Language, and Bill cipher.) Anyways, onto the fic! **Edit:( OHMYGOD I forgot to put the scene breaks in! this is my second time uploading this, and it will probably make more sense. Oh god i'm such and idiot!)**

* * *

When people did something wrong, they would usually feel a little guilty. This was true of Mabel Pines. She usually never showed it, but always felt bad after teasing Dipper. Most times, she usually forgot her guilt when Dipper assured her that everything was ok.

This was different.

How could anyone, especially the caring Mabel, live with the crushing guilt that they alone caused the apocalypse? An apocalypse where innocent people had lost their lives, their home, or their will to live?

Mabel was crushed under her guilt after leaving her bubble, and seeing how terrible the damage was. How could she? Unlike every other time Mabel was guilty, she did not confide in Dipper.

She thought he would not understand, or would not forgive her. Yet, deep down Mabel knew this wasn't true. She made herself a promise to stop anyone else from getting hurt, by any means necessary.

* * *

" _MAYBE I'LL KILL ONE OF THEM!"_

These were the terrifying words that that awful demon spoke. Bill Cipher, the incarnation of pure evil, was giving his time to kill one of two small children for fun. The words he spoke reverberated around the fearamid, causing everyone to internally panic. That voice, even though nasally and high, could strike fear into the bravest of creatures.

He was going to kill one of them.

Mabel was sure of that, and remembered the promise she made to herself, " _I will make sure no one else gets hurt by any means necessary."_ She was content on keeping that promise.

" _EENIE_ "

His eye flashed to a shooting star

" _MEENIE"_

His eye flashed to a pine tree.

" _MINIE"_

Back to the star.

" _YOU!"_

Pine tree.

He was going to kill Dipper, for no reason except for a bartering chip.

Mabel would not let that happen.

Just as Bill was about to snap his fingers, Mabel Yelled at the top of her lungs, "KILL ME! KILL ME INSTEAD! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME, JUST SPARE DIPPER!" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, and soaked her sweater, but she looked determined, and was set on what she was about to do.

"AH, SO SHOOTING STAR IS THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE OTHER THAN HERSELF TODAY! I'M INTRIGUED!" Bill said with a taunting, yet chilling tone. "YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Bill set Dipper down (well, more like threw him) and made Mabel float in the air.

Dipper was shocked at what his sister had said. "Mabel, no! You can't!" Then Mabel gave him a look. It was the look she gave when she told Dipper she was going to punch his bullies at school; there was no changing her mind.

"Mabel! Why are you doing this!" Dipper yells, trying not to sob.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T TOLD THEM YET, EH SHOOTING STAR? YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD YOUR FAMILY WHY YOU HAVE SO MUCH GUILT THAT YOU FEEL YOU NEED TO GIVE YOUR LIFE?" Bill was clearly enjoying this, seeing Mabel's pained expression..

"HOW ABOUT YOU TELL THEM SHOOTING STAR?"

Mabel looks to the floor, Tears dripping freely

"IF YOU DON'T TELL THEM YOURSELF, THEY WILL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY AND WILL HATE YOU FOR DOING WHAT YOU DID, AND THEN PRETENDING YOU DID NOTHING WRONG."

"THEY WILL HATE YOU SO MUCH, THEY WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AND YOU WILL-"

"It was me!" Mabel said

The room was deatly quiet, as bill was surprised at the sudden outburst. He quickly hid this, and said "WHAT WAS IT THAT YOU DID?" Oh, how he was enjoying this. Bill was planning to milk this for all that it's worth.

"I caused weirdmageddon" Mabel said quietly with her head down.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHOOTING STAR?" right after he stated this, Bill snapped his fingers and the entire town's population had suddenly appeared in the fearamid. "I DON'T THINK EVERYONE HEARD YOU!"

"I caused weirdmaggedon!" Mabel yelled. She wanted to be honest with all these people.

The townspeople were too shocked to respond to what they just heard.

"Mabel, it wasn't your fault-" Dipper began, before Mabel interrupted him. "It was my fault! I gave Bill the rift! I caused all this mess! Just because I didn't want summer to end!" Mabel was in a full on sob now, and her face was completely red and blotchy.

"Mabel! You made a mistake! I understand that! No one is safe from Bill's tricks, not me, not Ford, not anybody! You are still my sister, through thick and thin!" Dipper's face now matched Mabel's as he cried.

"OH SHOOTING STAR, HE IS LYING TO YOU! HE WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOUR CHOICES OR MOTIVES!"

"That's not-" Dipper began, but was soon interrupted when Bill yelled "QUIET!"

"I'LL LET YOU ALL SAY YOUR GOODBYES! BEFORE, YOU KNOW, I KILL HER!" He added with a laugh.

Mabel was thrown down next to Dipper, though much less harder than her twin. She ran to him and almost broke his arms with a bone crushing hug. Tears were on everyone's faces, including the Stans. "Sweetie, please" Stanly (still disguised as Ford) says with a plea in his voice that could not be ignored. Ford (disguised as Stan) was walking up to the twins. He kneels down next to Mabel, and whispers to her "Mabel, you are a beautiful young girl who has a full life ahead of her. Are you sure you want to do this?" She nods, and Ford nods back, his usual serious expression replaced with one of sadness. He steps back, and Stan starts to cry, making no effort to hide it.

Mabel, still hugging Dipper tightly says to him "I want to have everyone at my funeral wear the brightest, most 80s-ist, sweaters in town." She says with a sad, but hopeful tone. Even right before death, she was trying to cheer everyone up. "Oh and Dipper" she says, "I Love you more than anyone on the whole planet, or in the universe. No one will ever mean more to me."

Dipper looks at her beautiful brown eyes and tells her the same thing. "Awkward sibling hug-" before he can finish his sentence she pulls him into the tightest, most sincere embrace possible. Dipper whispers to her so quietly, it's barely audible "Mabel, I will never let anybody forget you." Dipper was crying hard when he shared one last embrace with her before she floated into the air.

This was it.

"Mabel!" Dipper sobs.

"WELL THAT WAS SWEET PINETREE! I ALMOST FELT _BAD_ FOR YOU WORTHLESS HUMANS! OH WELL, DOWN TO BUSINESS!" Bill yells with a maniacal laugh. Mabel starts to tremble. "OH, AND SHOOTING STAR?' Bill says as he is about to send her to her death "WHEN I BREAK THE BARRIER, I'LL BE SURE TO TELL THE WORLD WHO I OWE THIS APOCALYPSE TO!"

That was the last thing Mabel heard.

* * *

Her death had been terrible. Bill had launched her into the sky, where she flew into space so fast, she burned into nothingness. Ash came raining down on the townsfolk who were all still in the fearamid, cowering before bill. It was when Bill threatened Dipper to the same fate, that the stans remembered their switching plan. Dipper, still not knowing the plan, was horrified when he saw Ford (who was really Stan) Let Bill into his mind. Ford had explained the switch, and pulled out the memory gun. Dipper was surprised at first, but figured out the rest of the plan.

They were going to erase them.

Bill would be gone, but at the price of grunkle Stan.

Dipper walked up to Ford and placed a hand on the gun. Ford looks back at him, and they both nod, knowing what has to be done. Dipper's hand goes onto Ford"s, and they pull the trigger together.

The plan worked smoothly, causing Bill and the damage to be erased. Stan had lost his memory, but had gained it back slowly with the help of Ford and Dipper, who had found Mabel's scrapbook in what was once known as the mystery shack. Eventually, a picture of Mabel came up, and Stan asked "who is that girl?". This was met with Ford and Dipper giving him a sad expression before explaining. They were all heartbroken and did not know what to do.

* * *

Soon it was the twin's birthday.

Dipper made sure that all of Mabel's original plans were put into action. There was an hour before the party, and Dipper was in the attic, laying on his twin's former bed. He had been doing this the past couple of days, just staring at the picture of Mabel, him, and their friends that She had put on the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the familiar photo was gone. Dipper sat up immediately, and looked to his bed. Hung up on his side of the wall was the photo, which was now framed. "I'm finally going crazy" he whispered to himself. This, also had been occurring. He would find things in different places. One time, he opened the door and his bed has been neatly arranged, and all his things were organized.

At first, this had freaked him out, but he soon found it comforting, like someone was watching out for him. He shut his eyes again and heard the bed being moved. He jumped up to see the bed was floating, with a light blue aura surrounding it. "Wha-" was all he could say when she appeared.

It was Mabel.

Her, ghost, technically, but still Mabel.

She looked like she had been torn apart and then stitched back together (literally). She also had burns all over, with holes in her sweater. She was also translucent, and had a soft blue hue. Mabel would have looked creepy to anyone else, but right now, Dipper didn't care how she looked.

"Mabel!" he cried as he ran up to her. She lowered herself and the bed, so that both were now ground level.

"Mabel, I can't believe it's really you!" Dipper's mind was going a mile a minute.

"What, did you think I would forget about my favorite twin on our birthday? Come on bro-bro, I thought you would expect this!" she said with a smile. Her voice was a little raspy, but still warm and cheerful.

A small creak was heard in the floorboards, and made Mabel wince. It was clear she was still scarred by what had happened to her.

"So…" Dipper began awkwardly. "How's the whole ghost thing?"

"Oh, this? She says. Pointing to herself "I'm still not exactly used to it. Everytime I hear a small noise, i jump a little. I know I'm already dead, but it's hard to accept." Her face fell a little, but then brightened.

"Now come on! I may not be able to eat the cake and ice cream, but I still want to celebrate my birthday!" She added with mock impatience. "Let's go scare the Stans!"

"MABEL!?"

Both Ford and Stan stood with shock, neither of them moving. "Is this another memory lapse? Or am I just losing my mind?" Stan says, with a look of total confusion on his face. "It's me, grunkle Stan! I'm still the same old Mabel, just you know dead." everytime Mabel mentioned her death, she would shiver. This would take a lot of getting used to.

"How...how is this possible?" Stan says. Ford seems to regain function, and tells Stan "Remember what I told you about ghosts?" Stan seems to think a little, and suddenly realizes that really is his niece, she's just not among the living.

"So, kiddo, how's it been? You know, with you being a ghost and all." he added uncomfortably.

Mabel told them the same thing she told Dipper. Ford nodded, and Stan said "I wonder how many pockets you could pick if you were invisible?" Everyone laughed at this, and Mabel said she would try to pickpocket someone soon.

Ford, Stan, Dipper, and Mabel had talked for a bit. Ford and Dipper had told her how they stopped weirdmageddon. She clearly had been shocked that Stan had lost his memory, but was happy he was well again (for the most part)

They heard a knock on the shack's door; the guests were arriving.

Mabel's visit had been a surprise, but everyone still welcomed her with open arms.

Mabel was annoyed that Dipper had made that party exactly like her plans. She wanted him to do what he wanted to do, not what she had wanted to do. The party went on until midnight, where everyone got ready for bed. Originally, Mabel and Dipper were supposed to travel home on a bus that day after the party, but with this new arrangement, Their parents were to drive up to Oregon to pick them up.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Pines had arrived around noon the next day. When they saw Mabel, they had started to cry. They had known that she had been killed, and were told she had come back as a ghost. Still they were shocked at how badly damaged their beautiful daughter was. They knew they couldn't hug her, but tried to regardless. After they finished "Hugging", Mr. And Mrs. Pines looked to her son Dipper who still seemed depressed they had to leave Gravity Falls. As Ford Had explained, Mabel did not have unfinished business, and would soon be able to enter the afterlife.

So, this was it. Mabel and Dipper's final goodbye.

While Mabel had told her parents about what it was like to be a ghost, Dipper sat by the side of the road. He would miss Mabel, and wished for everything to go back to the way it was before weirdmaggedon, before Bill. Mabel noticed his sadness and floated over to him until she hovered six inches from his face. "Listen to me Dipper. I know you will miss me. And I will miss you too. But, no matter how much i will miss you, I don't want to see you in the afterlife for a long time. Got it?" He nodded, and moved closer to her. "Mabel, don't ever change" He looked at her pupiless eyes and continued. "Because, if you ever stopped being the best sister or friend, I wouldn't know what to do with myself." "Don't worry, Dipper, I will always stay positive. I just need to ask the same of you." He nodded and stood up smiling.

"Mystery twins?"

"Mystery twins"

* * *

He layed on his bed, and heard the wind quietly brush against the trees. Nothing was particularly different from except for one thing. This was not something he could see, he just felt it.

Mason pines was going to see his sister again.

It has been 93 years since he last saw her. He had lived his life to the fullest, and become famous in the science community. Now, at the age of one-hundred-six, Mason was going to reunite with Mabel. A star still glowed in the place where she had burned up before, almost serving as a reminder that she was alright and safe in the heavens.

Tonight he was going to join her. Mason did not see death as threatening anymore, only as a new beginning. He hoped he would see the rest of his family too, since they had all passed on.

He took one last look at the photo on his nightstand. It was the same one Grunkle Stan had kept in the portal room.

He closed his eyes one last time. His final thought was "I'm coming Mabel"

Mason "Dipper" Pines had died of old age.

* * *

He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face staring back at him

"Hey Dipper, Have a nice life?"

It was Mabel.

He immediately grabbed her in a tight hug and said "Mabel, i missed You so much. Also, I don't usually go by my old nickname anymore.." She responded by slugging him playfully. "You'll still always be 'Dipper' to me" She came out of his embrace, And Dipper had a chance to look at her fully.

She no longer had her old braces, and was no longer wearing a sweater. Instead, she sported a cute dress that was a soft pink with white tights underneath. She still wore her Black flats, and headband. Mabel also didn't look twelve anymore. She looked young, still, but was no longer a child.

"Come on Dipper, everyone will want to see you!" She smiled. Dipper had never seen a smile more bright than hers all his life. He got up and saw the setting around them resembled the forests of Gravity Falls, but with a more angelic look. Mabel led him through the trees to a mansion sized version of the mystery shack. As he opened the door, everyone rushed to greet him.

Dipper saw Stan, Ford, and his parents, who were all happy and had beaming smiles. He looked to his right and saw Wendy, Robbie, Tambry, Thompson, Lee, and Nate, who all waved at him. To his left, he saw Soos crying with joy, while Melody was at his side. Everyone in his life whom he outlived was there, including people like Pacifica and Gideon.

The reunion went on for hours. Everyone listened with rapt attention While Dipper told of his encounters of the supernatural as an adult. Everyone told of their lives, since some hadn't communicated with Dipper since he left Gravity Falls. Soon, everybody settled down and left Dipper and Mabel to talk.

"You know, you're the reason it took me so long to get here." Dipper said, seeing him and Mabel were now the only ones in the room.

"What do you mean?" Mabel replied.

"Before you visited me all those years ago, I don't know how I would go on living without you. Then, You came, and you told me to live my life to the fullest, so I did. I knew that you were happy, and wanted you to stay that way as long as possible. So I went on to enjoy my life. I would always think of you, Mabel, and I would miss you. But, I knew that I would see you again someday. And that day is here." He shifted his position, and saw Mabel's face was full of emotion. "In a way, you saved my life, Mabel"

She responded to this by hugging him as tight as possible and said "I love You Dipper."

"I love you too Mabel"

"Now come on, let's catch up some more!" She tells him.

"Mystery twins?"

"Mystery twins"

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun to write! Thank you, Barbacar for giving me this request! You have awesome story ideas, and it's awesome you would let me write one. Anyway, reviews, constructive criticism, and requests are always welcome! Have a nice day guys!


End file.
